


Should be sleeping like a log

by CelesteFitzgerald



Series: Beatles requests from tumblr [25]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27001918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/pseuds/CelesteFitzgerald
Summary: Ringo stays up late working on his very own song, and Paul refuses to go to bed and abandon Ringo all by himself.
Relationships: Paul McCartney/Ringo Starr
Series: Beatles requests from tumblr [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914673
Comments: 8
Kudos: 24





	Should be sleeping like a log

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by alonely: "Alright then I ll just send one last fic request I have. Sort of. Well it's not really defined again. ButI have a sort of guilty pleasure about sleepy intimacy, and i was wondering if perhaps you could write something around that theme? I love sleepy Beatles (esp paul, but Ringo's also cute, and John and george too) in a either poly setting or any relationship,your choice! Idk someone trying to resist sleeping because they wanna stay awake with their working love? Anything. Thank you 💙" 
> 
> _Guilty_ pleasure?? Be proud of that, sleepy intimacy is the cutest stuff ever!!

Paul was so proud of Ringo. It had taken a while for Ringo to find the courage, but he was finally trying his hand at songwriting. He looked so cute with his lips drawn tight in a pout and his eyes scrunched up as he stared down at the paper and tapped his pencil.

“Paulie?” he asked, pausing his tapping.

“Yes, love?” Paul lifted his head off the side of the sofa and dropped it back down on Ringo’s shoulder.

“What rhymes with ‘unfair?’”

Giggling, Paul wrapped his arms around Ringo. “‘What’ doesn’t rhyme with ‘unfair,’ silly.”

“Come on, you know what I mean…are you alright?” Ringo nudged his shoulder upward and Paul rose off it with a start.

“Wha—?”

“Are you fallin’ asleep on me?” Ringo glanced at the clock. “Oh god, it’s after midnight. Go to _bed_ , Paul.”

“Hm?” Paul’s eyelids rose as he struggled to keep his eyelids open. “Oh—alright.” Grabbing Ringo for support, Paul pushed himself to his feet. He started to trudge down the hall to the bedroom, but Ringo didn’t move. “You’re not comin’?”

“I need to get this darn rhyme.”

Paul plopped back down. “Then’m not goin’ either.”

Frowning, Ringo set down his pencil and faced him. “Darling, you’re exhausted.”

“Nah,” Paul insisted as he fought back a yawn. “We’re writing a song. I can’t sleep yet.”

“Alright,” Ringo said. “So, you’ll just sit here and ‘not fall asleep’ while I keep working? …Paul?”

Paul jolted awake again and shouted, “Unfair!”

“What?”

“That’s your rhyme. Unfair,” Paul said, jabbing at the paper.

Ringo stared.

“…That’s the word you’re _trying_ to rhyme,” Paul muttered, flushing at his mistake.

“Seriously. Go to _sleep_.”

“Don’t wanna.”

“Why not?”

“Wanna be with you.”

“You spend every day with me,” Ringo laughed.

“Tha’s not enough.” Paul leaned closer and gave Ringo his best puppy dog eyes. Then he lost his balance and collapsed straight into Ringo’s chest.

“Oh my,” Ringo sighed, helping his sleepy boyfriend sit back up. “I’m really not convincing you to go to bed, am I?”

Paul shook his head.

“Can I at least get you a blanket?”

A blanket _would_ feel nice. “Yeah,” Paul murmured.

It was a long and lonely minute while Ringo searched for a blanket, but it was all worth it when he returned and draped it over both of them. “There,” Ringo said as he wrapped an arm around Paul’s waist to pull him closer. “Good night, love.” He kissed Paul’s cheek.

Paul chased after his lips and smushed his cheek into Ringo’s. “Mm,” he mumbled, nuzzling closer to Ringo. “Your hair’s so soft.”

Gasping, Ringo reached for his pencil. “Hair! That’s it! Thanks, dear,” he said, kissing Paul once more.

Paul was too tired to respond. Below the warmth of the blanket, he drifted in and out of sleep to the sound of Ringo’s humming. He wasn’t sure why Ringo was so eager for him to leave—this was much better than a lousy bed.


End file.
